


Not my fault

by paprikacupcakes



Series: It started with a kiss [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, First Kiss, I REGRET NOTHING, M/M, Sexual Tension, Wall Sex, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 13:25:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3852505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paprikacupcakes/pseuds/paprikacupcakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is sure it’s not his fault that his friends have been scarred for life, as they said. He is sure it was probably Derek’s fault. No. It WAS Derek’s fault.<br/>Derek swears it’s Stiles fault, it’s his fault for being so damn infuriating and sexy, and… and Stiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not my fault

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! this is my first sterek work and also my first time posting fanfiction, and english is not my first languaje, I apologize for any mistakes, so feel free to leave constructive criticism :D

Stiles is sure it’s not his fault that his friends have been scarred for life, as they said. He is sure it was probably Derek’s fault. No. It WAS Derek’s fault.

It was Derek who had been sending him mixed signals for the past 2 months, and honestly there was only so much Stiles could handle.

So today they had been at Derek’s loft celebrating Stiles birthday, and Stiles had been driving himself crazy trying to understand what was it exactly that the werewolf wanted, because he had invited Braeden  (of all people!) to his party; but had been touching and smiling unnecesarily at Stiles all night. And that’s why when they were about to leave Stiles coudn’t handle it any more and had thrown rationality through the window.

Scott was handing Allison her coat, Isaac was joking with Braeden about flying unicorns and Lydia was talking to Stiles about the beastiary pages that she had translated this afternoon  while Jackson just stood there waiting for her, when Stiles just said FUCK THIS SHIT, threw his coat to the floor, marched towards Derek with determination and to everyone's surprise took him by his shirt and kissed him full on the lips.

In his defense, Stiles hadn’t thought about what could happend afterwards, anything could have happen, Derek could have killed him or just pushed him away, or kissed him back, anything! He didn't knew how the older male would react, so he was just as shocked as everyone else, only that his shock quickly morfed into something else.

After Stiles kissed Derek, he just stood there fisting his shirt with both hands and breathing hard, everyone had gone silent and was looking at them. He inhaled and looked up to Derek when he didn't react and the next thing he knew he was being thrown against the wall.

Derek swears it’s Stiles fault, it’s his fault for being so damn infuriating and sexy, and… and Stiles. I mean, he had it coming! He had been flirting with him for the past 2 months! So when Stiles kissed him and then looked up at him with those deliciously lustfull whiskey eyes it wasn't his fault he couldn't control himself and just threw Stiles against a wall and proceed to suck the soul out of him through his mouth.

For the rest of the pack it happened so fast they just kind of just felt the sexual tension that had been building between the two males for the past 2 months just, explode. It was like suddenly the whole flat smelled like sex and lust, and want… and love.

But they coudn't stop gapping and looking at them making out against one of the walls, not even when Derek ripped Stiles shirt to pieces to get better acces to the young one’s chest, or when Stiles took Derek’s shirt off and threw it and it landed in Isaac’s face.

Or when suddenly Stiles was only on his boxers and he had his hands down Derek’s pants grabing his ass and moaning while Derek was necking him.

Not when Derek lifted Stiles up and Stiles wrapped his legs around Derek’s waist and something suspiciously looking like Stiles’s Batman boxers flew across the room and landed on a lamp.

No. It wasn't until Derek had his pants down around his ankles thrusting into Stiles against the wall with force, and Stiles was clawing Derek’s back and screaming for him to go faster and harder that everyone reacted.

Scott just screamed OH MY GOD, took Allison and ran to the door, Jackson made puking noises and draged a not so willing to leave Lydia, Isaac started crying and Braeden who was laughing hysterically had to pick him up and exit the building.

But of course Stiles and Derek didn't realize a thing, they were to busy fucking each other senseless, they didn't realize it even after they did it again in the couch, or in the kitchen floor or in the bed, or when they made slow passionate love to each other on the bathtub.

They realize it in the mourning when they checked their phones and there was a lot of complaining messages from their friends… but honestly, Stiles and Derek agreed that it was their friends’s fault for just standing there and watching.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading ^^
> 
> My [tumblr](http://paprikacupcakesdesu.tumblr.com/)


End file.
